Stronger
by The Imaginary Fox
Summary: SHIKAINO. Shikamaru broke up with Ino the past week. How would Ino cope up with the pain in her heart? Would she let it pass or fight for her love?


**_Hi there! This is my first fan fiction for this pairing! This came out of the song 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'STRONGER'._**

* * *

**_"You know the bed feels warmer. Sitting here all know I dream in color and do the things I want"_**

It was a cool and breezy day in Konoha. The chimes hanging by the Yamanaka flower shop gave off a soothing sound, enough to make Yamanaka Ino fall asleep during her afternoon shift. She was abruptly awaken when she felt a pair of hands shaking her awake. Ino quickly sat up and saw Sakura glaring at her. "Ohayō! Sakura-chan!" Ino greeted, noticing her pink-haired friend. Sakura sighed and waved back, headed towards the counter. "Hey Ino-chan, did you hear about the Konoha Formal?" Sakura asked, lowering her voice. Ino gave Sakura a puzzled look. She knew about the Konoha Formal; it was like a prom. However, Ino had no idea why Sakura was lowering her voice and tension rising up whenever a guy would pass by the shop. Ino closed her thoughts and looked at Sakura. "Yea, why?" she asked. "You got a date yet?" Sakura asked, grinning. Ino shook her head and shrugged. She didn't really mind not having a date to the Formal, but having Sakura ask her worsened her thoughts. What if everyone had a date except her? They would obviously make fun of her and never hear the end of Yamanaka Ino, the flirty teenager doesn't actually have a date! "HELL NO!" Ino yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Sakura gave Ino a surprised look and grinned. "Well, if you don't have a date yet, you can have Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "Eh?" Ino muttered, confused by Sakura's sudden actions. Why was Sakura simply handing the handsome Uchiha, the one they were fighting over, to her? "Well, you see… I don't want to have a date to the Formal. I just wanted to be alone." Sakura muttered. Ino nodded and placed her hands on the counter. "I don't know Sakura-chan…" Ino replied, looking at a white rose lying on the table behind her. Sakura looked at the direction Ino was looking at and noticed the white rose. "Did someone drop by and asked the girl out?" Sakura asked. Ino gave a brief smile before looking at the rose again. "it was given to me by Shikamaru last month…" Ino muttered, noticing that the white rose was wilting. Sakura sighed, remembering the status between Ino and Shikamaru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_FLASHBACK_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Look here Piggy, stop meddling with my business with Shikamaru! Go mind your own business in your silly flower shop!" Temari yelled, pushing Ino._

_Ino sighed, she knew the relationship between Shikamaru and Temari already. She wasn't so sure if it was official, but by the sounds of the gossips passing by, it seemed so real._

_"I thought Shikamaru said that he would never go for another girl. He promised" Ino murmured. Temari gave a wry look at Ino and pushed her further, letting her head hit the wall. "Look, people change! So, go bitch off somewhere else!" Temari yelled, delivering a blow on Ino. Ino tried not to scream, and instead, ran away. "Pfft, softie~" Temari muttered, leaving. _

_Ino was running, not sure what direction she was headed. She only wanted to stay away from Temari and HIM. She ended up running to the hill, it was so peaceful there that Ino managed to relax a bit. She turned her head, scanning the area, she sighed with relief until she saw a familiar pineapple-head. "What do you want Ino?" he asked. Ino scoffed and sat behind him, not wanting to look at his face. "I see…" Shikamaru muttered, lying down again. Ino glared at him, athough knowing he wouldn't notice. She couldn't take it anymore, she was completely heartbroken thanks to the man sitting right in front of her. "Shikamaru! How can you be so calm now! You're actually dating Temari without even telling me? Your, OLD girlfriend?!" Ino yelled, sobbing in between. Ino wanted to punch Shikamaru, but hesitated when Temari appeared. "I'm dating Temari, Ino. We're breaking up…" Shikamaru muttered, getting up. Ino's eyes widened in shock as Temari and Shikamaru left her alone. Ino stammered a few words before crying in pain. _

_Sakura happened to pass by and hear Ino's cries. She immediately rushed towards Ino, even if she was still wearing her medic-nin outfit. "Ino! What happened?" she asked, seeing Ino crying under the tree. Ino kept on crying, with Sakura trying to comfort her. Whenever Ino was upset, she would usually run to Shikamaru, but now, since it was about him, she had to cry alone. "there, there Ino, it's okay! I got your back!" Sakura muttered, trying to reassure Ino. Ino sighed and tried to breathe normally, but ended up sobbing. "Shi-shi-kamaru b-broke up with me!" Ino yelled, crying again. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_FLASHBACK_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"You think you got the best of me. Think you've had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong"_**

Ino sighed and looked at Sakura. "So, is there anything that you want in the flower shop?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and pointed at the pink flower at the front. Ino nodded and got a bouquet of the pink flowers. Sakura handed the money while Ino wrapped the bouquet with plastic. "here you go!" Ino exclaimed, handing the bouquet. "Arigatō!" Sakura exclaimed, leaving the flower shop. Ino sighed again, and continued drowsily looking at the flowers. Before she even knew it, she fell asleep.

Shikamaru walked into the flower shop, hoping to hear Ino's voice greet him. Instead, he was greeted by three unsteady snores coming from the counter. He smirked and glanced around the shop. His eyes landed on the white rose wilted on the table. Why does she still have it? He approached the counter and rang the bell. Ino stood up, then slipping clumsily on the floor. Ino was still analyzing what happened when she saw a hand reach out to her. "Need a hand?" Shikamaru asked. Ino smiled and took Shikamaru's hand, pulling her back to her feet. Surely, they did break up, but they were both on civil terms. "Thanks Shikamaru…" Ino muttered. Shikamaru briefly smiled, before returning to his usual bored expression. "So, why are you here?" Ino asked. It's been a long time since she saw Shikamaru around. Clearly, the last time they ever saw each other was on the hill when he announced his breakup with her. "I was just going to pick up a couple of flowers for Asuma…" Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Ino nodded and came back with two purple orchids. "Here you go!" Ino exclaimed, handing the orchids to Shikamaru. He got the orchids and handed Ino the payments. "Visiting Asuma-sensei huh? Is it okay if I join you for a bit?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded and motioned her to follow him. Ino followed as she closed the shop behind her.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you want me to continue or to change a few things. This is my first fanfic so far. So, please pity me! Luv ya guys! **_

_**-TIF (The Imaginary Fox)  
**_


End file.
